The present invention pertains in general to the planning and deployment of cells in a cellular telephone network, and more particularly, to filtering the operation of cellular telephones in well delineated geographical areas. While the embodiment described herein is directed to cellular phones, the principles of the present invention apply to all types of wireless communication devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, beepers, pagers, portable computers, and other wireless communication devices.
Today mobile telephones are becoming more and more frequent. The use of mobile telephones has in many regards facilitated the daily life for many people. For instance, cellular phones offer convenience in personal relationships and business dealings, by allowing users to stay in communication with the world in practically any public location. However, one person's convenience can be another person's annoyance.
For example, in some places the use of mobile telephones is not appreciated and in some places even prohibited. Often, cellular phones ring and phone conversations occur, in some of the most inappropriate locations. For example, the peaceful enjoyment of a movie, play or musical performance can be destroyed by the “ringing” of cellular phones in the audience. The concentration of students taking an exam or listening to a lecture can be broken by a cellular phone's ringing, or by another student's engagement in a conversation on a cellular phone. Also, a cellular phone can be disturbing to the public, and embarrassing to the cellular phone's owner, during church services, dining at a restaurant or during quiet times observed in public, such as opening prayers, the Pledge of Allegiance, and the National Anthem. The same applies to other locations such as for example, courtrooms, libraries, theaters, meeting rooms, conference rooms or any other location that radio frequency transmissions might be disruptive to persons or equipment in the vicinity.
Often certain locations have restrictions, rules or laws forbidding the operation of cellular phones. For example, hospitals attempt to prohibit use of cellular telephones because of the risk that the transmissions from the cellular telephone could interfere with electronic medical equipment. Also, the use of cellular telephones is currently prohibited in an airplane while the airplane is preparing for take-off since transmissions from the cellular telephone could interfere with the operation of the airplane. Although cellular telephone network providers can attempt to locate cell sites away from prohibited locations such as airport runways, it is unlikely that cellular telephone service can be excluded from the geographical location of the airport runway while at the same time providing service to geographical areas adjacent to the runway. Also, some schools forbid students to use cellular phones or beepers on school grounds, in order to reduce the likelihood of drug trafficking and gang activity.
Therefore, there is a perceived need for a mobile telephone system that minimizes or completely removes the possibility to use a mobile telephone in certain restricted areas.
In order to solve this problem a number of different solutions have been proposed. In one approach, the goal is to eliminate the disturbance caused by a mobile station located in a certain area. One type of such approach simply eliminates or “blocks” signals in a given area by, for example, generating and radiating a magnetic field pattern, which includes a command signal, which commands a transmission interruption to a radio communication terminal. Another type of such system provides the mobile station with a control, which mutes the mobile station upon receiving a particular message transmitted from a transmitting station provided in the certain area.
In another approach, the goal is to notify the user of the restricted area. Thus, in one type of such approach a base station 151 in a mobile telecommunication network is provided with a message transmission function that is installed near the place where use of a mobile telephone is restricted. When a mobile unit enters the area managed by the base station 151 having the message transmission function, a message is transmitted from the base station 151 to the mobile unit instructing the mobile unit to turn off a power supply for the mobile unit.
While the use of these “blocking” systems has gained support in certain jurisdictions, such blocking systems cannot be utilized in the United States. This is because cell-phone jamming runs afoul of the Federal Communications Commission, whose approval is required for devices that send signals over the air. In particular, the operation of transmitters designed to jam or block wireless communications is a violation of the Communications Act of 1934 (“Act”). See 47 U.S.C. § 301, 302a, 333. The Act prohibits any person from willfully or maliciously interfering with the radio communications of any station licensed or authorized under the Act or operated by the U.S. government. 47 U.S.C. § 333. The manufacture, importation, sale or offer for sale, including advertising, of devices designed to block or jam wireless transmissions is prohibited. 47 U.S.C. § 302a(b). Parties in violation of these provisions may be subject to the penalties set out in 47 U.S.C. § 501–510. Fines for a first offense can range as high as $11,000 for each violation or imprisonment for up to one year, and the device used may also be seized and forfeited to the U.S. government. Likewise, certain jurisdictions outside the United State prohibit use of jamming systems.